The only one he ever loved!
by CrazyWriter18
Summary: Unknown to many Lord Voldemort had a child born out of wedlock but don’t assume that the dark lord is the kind of man who would just settle into fatherhood. Please review!


Dear

Reader

Most stories you hear about now a days seem to all be about the great Harry Potter and how heroic he is well if you are one of those people who came to hear about Mr Potter then you will be very disappointed to hear that this story is not about him. This story is about his deadly foe; the dark lord also known as Lord Voldemort. Now I'm not going to sit here and pretend to you that Lord Voldemort is a nice guy because he is far from it. Lord Voldemort is a very powerful wizard with very evil intentions and there are not many who can say they do not fear him.

The dark lord has many followers; many who have turned to him out of sheer greed for power and these people as I'm sure you know are called death eaters. Now not all Lord Voldemort's followers wanted to join him; some were forced in too it and others were just too scared to say no. I am sorry to say that up until recently I was in fact one of Lord Voldemort's followers, yes I was a death eater but that was only before I saw Voldemort for what he really is; not just a murderer not just an evil wizard but a cold hearted man who loves power and will do anything to get it; even sacrifice his own flesh and blood.

Yes that's right Voldemort's flesh and blood, I'm sure you will all be very interested to know that Voldemort is not in fact the last remaining descendant of the great Salazar Slytherin. Unknown to many Lord Voldemort had a child; born out of wedlock but don't assume that the dark lord is the kind of man who would just settle into fatherhood. As soon as his child was born, Lord Voldemort took one look at the child and left the mother to bring up the child alone.

Lord Voldemort didn't give his child a second thought and was so wrapped up in his quest for power that he forgot about the child completely. I can tell that your not surprised so far, you all know what Lord Voldemort can be like and what sort of man he is; or do you?

Lord Voldemort never could have predicted that his child when they we're grown up would come looking for him, it never accrued to him that this child might one day wonder who there father is or that they might show up one day quite unexpected.

Well I'm sure you won't be shocked to find out that his child did in fact want to know about there father and not only that they wanted to meet him. Now Lord Voldemort hadn't bargained for such a thing, he hadn't planned that his child would turn up one day out of the blue and would want to get to know him. No the dark Lord was not a family man but he was however a clever man in a twisted way of course and once his daughter turned up. Oh did I say daughter, well non the less you are going to find out eventually so here it is; Lord Voldemort's child was indeed a girl. So once Voldemort's daughter showed up after the dark lord originally got over the shock of seeing her, he began to form a plan; one that would include his daughter.

Lord Voldemort thought his plan was flawless, he went over every detail again and again but that couldn't have prepared him for the fact that he might actually start to like his daughter. Now as you may have guessed lord Voldemort was not a man who tended to like people very easily so as you can imagine Lord Voldemort didn't take this very well; the fact that he was starting to form a good relationship with his daughter.

Lord Voldemort could not have known that by developing a bond with his daughter he was in fact opening his heart to someone for the first time in his life. I wish I could tell you that this story is a very nice story about a girl finding the father she never knew she had and everything turning out ok for the both of them but unfortunately it is not that kind of story.

This story is the kind in which a loving relationship is developed and then destroyed by a horrible turn of events. What's that I hear? You don't understand what I've said so far? Well maybe it's best if I start at the beginning then you might not be as confused and I should warn you now that if you are the kind of person who loves happy endings then stop reading this story because you are unlikely to find one here. My story begins on a dark night in January and takes place in a room that one might associate with death…..are you sure you want to know the rest of the story?

Well why don't I let you think about it for now? This is a decision you do not want to make in a hurry because it could have serious consequences. If you decide that you would like to hear the rest of the story then come back then, however if you decide you should not like to continue with this story then I promise you I will not be too upset. So until the time we do meet again I remain…..

Yours Truly,

A Friend

Ps. I will reveal my identity at the end of the story; I do not want to reveal it just yet for doing so may influence your decision to keep reading this sorry tale.

Note: The first chapter was mainly just the introduction to the story but the rest of the story and chapters are going to get a lot more interesting. Please review but no flames please.


End file.
